Happy Dwarfs
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: The War is over, Azog the defiler defeated by Thorin Oakenshield. Peace had come over the lonely mountain and a great King thinks back to everything that had happened. His nephews keep him company while they try to get a smile out of there uncle and king...(warning: Fluff and tickling)


_**The important things first:  
>I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT! ALL RIGHT BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND PETER JACKSON!<strong>_

_Requested by a User on dA.  
>I hope it turned out okay. This was a hard one, because normaly I don't write tickle stories about the Hobbit. The Hobbit is too serious and this was my first attempt in writing a less serious Hobbit Story. Please don't be too harsh with me *nervous*<em>  
><em>I hope you will like it :3<em>

_Feedback is much apperciate._

_And sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes.  
>My first language isn't english.<em>

**_Happy_** **_Dwarfs_******

Months had passed since the battle of the Erebor, the last great kingdom of the dwarfs of middle earth.

Once a fire breathing dragon had attack the great mountain.

He had attack the dwarfs and their king and had claimed the mountain for himself.

Those who had survived had fled in fear.

Many years the beast had ruled over the lonely mountain and no one had dared to get close to the mountain in which the beast lived. They had called him Smaug. A dragon who had many names and a dragon who had spread fear and terror among dwarfs, humans elves and even orcs.

Only a small fellowship, consisting of thirteen dwarfs, a wizard and a hobbit, had dared to fight against the beast. They had managed to defeat the dragon but a war had broken out because of the false promise of a king…

A soft and slightly melancholic sigh left Thorins lips that night.

His eyes wandered to the sky and he watched how the moon disappeared behind a dark cloud. His thoughts went back to everything that had happened in the last months.

The long journey, the dragon and the war between elves, dwarfs, orcs and humans.

The war would have been almost hopeless for Thorin and his fellowship.

Bilbo had betrayed him and he had suffered from the same disease which had drove his father mad. And the war had taken a lot of his friends. Dain, his cousin, had helped him in this war and he had fought on his side and together they had managed to defeat the orcs and Thorin himself had killed Azog the defiler with his own hands and avenged those who had died under his hand.

This was months ago and it had become quiet in the lonely mountain.

Thorin had agreed to help the humans who had lost their town in a raging inferno when Smaug had attacked lake town. He had given Thranduiel his jewelries and the elf king and his army had gone back into their forest. Peace had returned between the different folks of Middle-earth.

A soft, barely perceptible smile appeared on Thorin's face as he thought about all of this.

His friends and his nephews were alive and all of their wounds had healed a long time ago.

Only the memories of Smaug and the war were left…

"Uncle?"

Thorin winced slightly at the sudden and yet so familiar voice and he turned his head around only to look into the well-known faces of his nephews Kili and Fili.

The two young dwarfs climbed up the stairs to the viewpoint of the mighty fortress of Erebor. A few moments later the two of them stood next to their uncle who greeted them with his soft smile. They smiled back at him and followed his gaze which went back to the night sky.

"What are you doing here?" the dwarf king asked, his voice sounded like a whisper.

"We? What are _you _doing here all alone uncle?" Kili asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am thinking," was Thorin's short answer.

"Thinking? About what?" Fili wanted to know.

"About everything that had happened. Our journey, Smaug, the war…"

Kili and Fili looked at each other and it seems like the two dwarfs came to the same silent agreement.

"All of this is over now Thorin. Peace has returned and you are the king under the mountain now. Smaug is dead and so is Azog. Bilbo is back in the shire, you and Thranduiel settled the war your father had started…everything's alright now."

The smile on Thorin's face widened as he turned his head yet again only to look into Kili's face.

"And I am glad it is over and that we are all together now."

His two nephews laughed when Thorin took both of them in a headlock, laughing along with them as they struggled and tried to free themselves from his strong grip.

"What would I do without you two?" he asked, still laughing.

It was rare to see Thorin so playful as in this moment.

Before the war, before this whole journey, he always seemed to be stoic and it seemed like his heart had become a stone. But now, after the war was over, he acted like the dwarf he once was. Even if he was the king under the mountain now, but he still had a family and he cared for this family. And he even liked to fool around with his family like this from time to time…

"Let us go!" Kili said, laughing all the while.

"Yes let us go Thorin!" Fili said laughing himself, all the while struggling in the strong grip of his uncle.

"I am your king and you dare to speak to me like that?" Thorin growled playfully and he tightened his grip around his nephews.

"Ack! Stop it! Let us go!" Fili said and he started to shove against Thorins side.

Kili did the same on his other side, shoving against the body with one arm, while trying to free himself from his Uncle's grip with the other. But it was useless. Thorin was too strong…

"Never!" Thorin growled, mirth sparkling in his eyes when the other two dwarfs started giggling yet again.

He shivered slightly when Fili's fingers brushed over a sensitive spot on his side, but he tried to stay calm and he hoped his nephews hadn't seen it as well. But the fingers were right back at this spot and this time his body twitched and he twisted to the side, away from Fili. But he had forgotten about Kili, who raised an eyebrow as he could see how his uncle squeezed his eyes shut and how a small, silly grin appeared on his face.

"What's wrong with you Thorin?" he asked, but he didn't expect an answer.

Fili also looked up, his fingers still brushing over his one little spot on his side and a knowingly grin appeared on his face as he looked back at his brother Kili.

"I think I know what's wrong with him."

"So? What is it?"

Fili's grin widened and he wiggled his fingers purposefully over Thorin's side now.

"Our mighty King is ticklish~."

A wide grin spread across Kili's own face and before his uncle could protest he dug in, fingers kneading into his side. Fili did the same on his other side and it didn't take long until Thorin's deep, majestic laughter echoed through the Erebor.

It also didn't take too long until Kili and Fili could feel how the strong grip around their necks loosened bit by bit as Thorin got lots more and more in his laughter. The two mischievous dwarfs managed to free themselves the moment Thorin went to his knees and they attacked immediately by shoving him down onto his back, one dwarf at each side of his, and only seconds later twenty devious finger disappeared in the inside of his coat, searching for all those spots which would make the mighty king laugh even louder.

Thorin squirmed around and kicked his legs, tried to roll away from them, but they simply rolled him back onto his back and started the playful attack all over again. And every time he tried to shove them away a hand would sneak under his arm and would make him snort.

Kili and Fili couldn't stop laughing as they looked down at their uncle.

His long hair was already messy from shaking his head back and forth; his mouth was wide open as loud, booming laughter poured over his lips. They could feel how his muscles tensed and twitched under his skin every time they found a new spot to tickle and his face was already slightly red when the first tea appeared in the corner of his eye.

"NO! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Thorin laughed when Kili grabbed his arms and raised them above his head and Fili straddled his legs, only to dug his finger under his arms which made the older dwarf buck and shriek with pure mirth and it wasn't long until Kili and Fili had tears in their own eyes from laughing way too much.

"S-Stop it! That is an…order!" Thorin pressed between fits of laughter and his back arched off of the ground when fingertips brushed up and down his sides and ribs.

"You are not in the position to give us orders uncle," Fili said, grinning down at the laughing dwarf.

Thorin opened his eyes and tried to glare at him, but he couldn't because another laughing fit made it impossible for him to even get a word out of his mouth.

"I am…your King! Ahh! I am alwahahys in the position…to…to give you orders!"

"Wow that was a whole sentence. It looks like you doing it wrong Fili. He can still talk to us," Kili said, grinning evilly.

"I think I need to try harder than…"

Thorin's eyes widened and he threw his head back the moment Fili's fingertips touched the bare skin of his belly after the young dwarf had pulled his robe upwards. Kili had to hold tight onto his uncle's arms now because the elder was squirming around and pulling so much on his captive wrists that the young warrior had difficulties in holding him down, but he was still laughing along with his uncle and his brother.

The three of them were so engrossed in their playful fight that they didn't see Balin and Dwalin who stood a few meters underneath the viewpoint. Both dwarfs raised an eyebrow as they looked up at the spectacle and when Thorin turned his head and threw them pleading looks they couldn't hold back their grins anymore.

"What are you doing to our king?" Dwalins deep voice echoed through the place and Kili and Fili looked up, but never stopped their tickling.

"We defeated the king under the mountain," Fili answered with an amused laugh of his own.

"BALIN! DWALIN! PLEASE! HELP MEHEHE!"

And none of them could hold back the laughter anymore.

When the great Thorin Oakenshield, the King under the mountain, starts begging, they knew they had broken him.

Balin only shook his head as he looked at his brother Dwalin who was already on his way up the stairs.

"You dare to torture our great king like that? Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

A deep but playful growl left his lips and his eyes were sparkling with something that made Kili and Fili shiver and not even a minute later both of them lay on their backs with their arms raised above their heads, a still panting Thorin right in front of them who glared playfully at his nephews.

"I said "stop" but you two didn't listen to me. Now I am going to show you what will happen if you disobey the orders of your king…"

And the moment he dug in, loud shrieking and laugher filled the Erebor once again as Thorin Oakenshield tickled his nephews to tears, laughing along with them. And even Dwalin couldn't help but laugh at this sight and he had to hold tightly onto their wrists to keep them in place as they struggled and bucked and kicked and squirmed under those mean, teasing fingers.

"MASTER BALIN! HELP!"

And Balin could only shake his head with much amusement yet again when it was Kilis and Filis turn to beg for mercy...

**_The End_**


End file.
